


love you in my own language

by kerberastro



Series: i might take you up on that [1]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, its alanis we’re talkin about, moonshine’s love language is nicknames, potential spoilers ahead!!, soft gals :’), some real introspective alanis, u know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberastro/pseuds/kerberastro
Summary: “Y’all should just come live at the Crick, it’s heaven there every single day!”“Yeah... I might take you up on that.”“Yeah?”“Yeah.”Alanis takes Moonshine up on her offer.
Relationships: Alanis/Moonshine Cybin (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Series: i might take you up on that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566799
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	love you in my own language

**Author's Note:**

> wow hello it’s been a minute!!  
> yes i’m alive and well. yes i’m still writing.  
> here’s a lil thing about moonshine and alanis :’) if you recall in episode 51, moonshine offhandedly suggested that alanis should live at the crick, so that’s what this is based on!! the title is from the song 3WW by alt-j
> 
> hmu on tumblr @crunchyvamp and scream about podcast wlws with me :)))

“I seriously think I forgot what sunshine felt like for a while, there.” Alanis said, closing her eyes and dreamily tilting her face skyward, soaking up the sun on her skin. “I was really out here hiding in my mansion for two years straight like some kind of fucking hermit.” She took a hit of her pipe, blowing the smoke upward, a crisp “o” forming from her pursed lips. 

“Mmm, you had your reasons,” Moonshine replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly. “‘Sides, I guess all that work really made it worth the wait, hey?” 

Alanis hummed in agreement as she leaned farther back on their raft, which was something of a floating, wooden inner tube held together by strong vines, a sturdy yet buoyant device large enough for the both of them. A warm breeze would blow past them every now and again, but it was negligible when taking into account what a beautiful day it was. Moonshine had explained to Alanis the enchantment placed on the Crick to always keep its waters at the perfect temperature, and man, among other obvious reasons, it had made her grateful for the existence of magic. The water was just right, and it had been doing wonders for muscles, aching and sore from battle. 

Alanis wordlessly held out her pipe to Moonshine as an offer, and Moonshine took it, taking a massive hit. The smoke floated over her head - she didn’t bother with doing any fancy tricks. The idea of teaching Moonshine how to blow O’s, or even how to shotgun, crossed Alanis’ mind, just for a brief moment. Was that too self indulgent? Perhaps. Knowing Moonshine, she probably already knew how, anyways. 

The gentle current propelled them down the canal at no quicker than a snail’s pace, weaving through hollowed out stumps turned homesteads and ducking under bridges. Alanis felt bad; she’d been all over the material plane and beyond, seen just about everything there was to see, but even still, she believed that she hadn’t given the Crick nearly enough credit. Despite the rather chaotic lifestyle (which, even still, she’d sort of come to embrace in herself), the place was a dream, almost too good. Beautiful, idyllic, and, damn, so welcoming; it was a place that she felt safe. 

Moonshine being there helped, too. 

Not that Alanis felt especially unsafe. Resourcefulness had always proven to be her number one specialty, but after parting ways with Thiala and Ulfgar, she had had to re-learn how to be on her own (through plenty of trial and error). With that, too, came agonizing, soul crushing loneliness. A ceaseless waiting game loomed over her, leaving her constantly on edge, and alone, so alone, save for being surrounded by automatons who weren’t exactly engaging conversationalists. 

But right here, right now, nothing was amiss, all was right. Who knew for how long, but at least for now, all was right. 

“Alanis?” Moonshine asked, her voice quiet, a soft lull, hardly distinguishable from the babbling water surrounding them. It was almost as though she didn’t want to interrupt the natural chatter. 

“Hm?”

Moonshine looked at her, lips parted as if wanting to speak, but her words were caught on the tip of her tongue. She idly kicked her feet in the water. Alanis looked back at her. 

“Can I call you Lonnie? I jus’ came up with it, I think it’s cute.” Moonshine asked. 

That caught her by surprise.

Back in the day, before the war, and before the other war, Thiala was always Thia. She was the youngest, the most vulnerable because she was human, all rosy cheeked and honey-sweet. She was Thia, soft and full of light, and Alanis was Alanis, wise and brave and powerful. She was Alanis, the wizard, the arcane scientist. Essential personnel. Alanis, who’d even kept some distance between herself and her party members back then, but funnily enough, she’d come to miss that sense of family. Of... love? Closeness, maybe, was more like it. 

“I... uh, yeah, sure,” Alanis managed after a beat. “Lonnie,” she said, trying it on. “I like that.” 

Moonshine beamed. They began to float towards a more bustling area of the community. Alanis looked towards the shoreline of the Crick as a group of Crick elves chatted amongst each other, carrying wicker baskets of various wild greens and looking on warily at a flock of small children, or youngins, as they were affectionately known amongst the locals, ran around and played together, bullywugs that stood about knee-high in tow. Three of them tumbled into each other, falling into a pile, and the youngins all broke into a fit of giggles. Alanis couldn’t help but chuckle. 

And Moonshine laughed, too; that sweet little laugh that sounded like a warm hug and ended in an elated gasp. It followed a pattern, a formula, almost. Moonshine was so full of joy and light, something that Alanis always wished that she could say about herself. She gazed at Moonshine, really taking her in; her hair catching the sunlight and turning it into spindles of brilliant orange copper, her eyes soft and green, like a bed of moss, her skin milky and freckled, flushed from the heat. She could really, honestly, stare at her for hours. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Alanis said, “I know I’m a high elf and all, but like, honestly? I kinda feel more at home here than I ever did in Gladeholm, you know what I mean?” 

Moonshine smiled, “’Course! And y’know, you can stay here as long as you wanna. There’s always room for you at my stump.” She said, placing her hand just above Alanis’ knee. She paused. “And, I mean, for what it’s worth, I’d be happy for your company.” 

Alanis smiled softly, “Thanks, Moonshine,” she replied, her voice just barely above a whisper. She felt a familiar warmth in the apples of her cheeks, but she didn’t mind it; she let it be.

“Any time, Lonnie.” Moonshine said with a wink. 

And they floated on the water for a while. Moonshine’s hand never left Alanis’ thigh, and she wasn’t certain when, but at some point, Moonshine had started stroking her thumb across Alanis’ skin. She had then realized that no one had laid a gentle hand on her in years, even across multiple timelines. It gave her goosebumps in the best way. 

She was finally, finally, not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr im gay  
> allshine rights  
> thank u for tuning in ! <3


End file.
